Sword of Hope
& & |class=Energy Blade |similar='Spirit Sword Sickle of Sorrow Energy Blade Bad Lancer Super Dragon Fist' }} The Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 is a powerful energy blade utilized by Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan Rage form. Overview When the hopes and energies of everyone are gathered like a Spirit Bomb, Trunks then absorbs the power into his body — causing his Light Sword to become far larger and more powerful with his ki embedded. Usage and Power Future Trunks utilizes this technique to beat back Fused Zamasu, breaks his Violent Fierce God Slicer, and then finishes him with the Final Hope Slash. While Future Trunks does not use this state in the manga version of the storyline, he does appear in it on the alternate cover for The Decisive Battle! Farewell, Trunks!. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' In Xenoverse 2, it appears as an Ultimate Skill for the Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Super) and the Future Warrior under the name Sword of Hope after the 1.07.00 Update. DBS Future Trunks' can use it in his Capsule Corp. Clothes 3 skillset which appears as part of the 1.07.00 Update and can be obtained by the Future Warrior by purchasing it from the TP Medal Shop after the update. The skill acts similar to the Power Pole Pro transformation in function, though as it is an Ultimate Skill it can be used in conjunction with Awoken Skill transformations such as Future Trunks' Super Saiyan 2 and any of the Future Warrior's transformations that do not overwrite (Purification or Become Giant) or prevent skills from being used (Power Pole Pro). However, Awoken Skills must be activated before the Sword of Hope Ultimate Skill is used, as other skills become locked when it is activated. While the Sword of Hope is activated the user's ki drains causing the attack to end when the user is out of ki. In the Warrior of Hope Saga, Future Trunks creates an even stronger version of the Sword of Hope using energy given to him by Gohan, Piccolo, Future Gohan, Teen Future Trunks, GT Trunks, GT Goku, Pan, and Xeno Trunks through the rift in time-space ironically created earlier by Goku Black's misuse of the Time Ring in conjunction with his Sickle of Sorrow. According to Elder Kai, this energy was necessary in order to kill Grotesque Zamasu who is implied to be stronger due to the Supervillain power-up he had received when he first fused. Chronoa surmises that everyone sent their energy after feeling his desire to protect the integrity of the future. However, this could not have occurred had Goku Black not created the rift through his misuse of the Time Ring which even Elder Kai notes is quite the ironic twist. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, it is used in Future Trunks and Fused Zamasu's Dramatic Finish. The finisher is almost identical to the one from Dragon Ball Super with the only difference being Fused Zamasu not in his Corrupted form. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, this technique appears as Future Trunks's Active Skill, where it allows Trunks to ignore the enemy's type when attacking. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Blade Techniques Category:Swords Category:Transformations